The present invention relates to a case for portable electronic devices. More specifically, it relates to a portable electronic device case having a charger, a battery, and an interchangeable charging dock configured to accommodate different types of electronic devices.
Individuals utilize many different types of portable electronic devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), computers, smart phones, mobile phones, music players, MPS players, medial players, digital cameras, video cameras, and global positioning systems (GPS). Typically these devices are battery powered, so that people can carry and use the devices throughout their daily lives.
These portable electronic devices allow people to play and record music, send and receive e-mail, send text messages, browse the Internet, make phone calls, play and record video, take and view pictures, edit documents, and much more. These devices continue to revolutionize the way people interact, learn and connect with other people, conduct business, and find things. They help people manage their daily lives and sometimes are an entertainment source.
Because portable electronic devices are somewhat fragile and used to carry valuable personal information, such as contact information including phone numbers and addresses, financial information, private photos and videos, and favorite music tracks, many people protect their portable electronic devices using cases. Depending on the particular case design, these cases protect the back, sides, and front of the devices from scratches, dings, drops, and other physical damage. Some cases may even have pockets to hold extra batteries or memory so that when a battery becomes discharged, the person can take the used battery and replace it with a fresh battery from the case's pocket. Then the used battery can be recharged using a recharger at home.
Also, as modern portable electronic devices evolve, they continue to provide more features and greater functionality. For example, screen sizes become larger and have greater resolution. The devices have greater wireless range or capabilities and more sensors. Applications that run on these devices also may use more processing power. All these improvements and changes usually are an additional drain on the battery, shortening how long these devices can be used on a single charge.
Therefore, there is a need for a portable case that in addition to protecting these devices from damage and the elements, also includes a charger and battery capable of charging a phone stored in the case and is configured to receive a variety of different electronic devices.